


The Guitar

by rise_from_the_bud



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cuddles, Drarry, Fluff, M/M, Music, happy valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13683117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rise_from_the_bud/pseuds/rise_from_the_bud
Summary: Harry plays the guitar.





	The Guitar

Harry learned how to play the guitar after Sirius died. It helped keep his mind of the death of his godfather.   
Draco had found Harry strumming the instrument one day by the lake, and he kept coming back. It was one of the few comforts in this time of his life. Little did he know, Harry knew he came. 

// 

 

Harry picked up his guitar.  
“I’m going down to the lake,” he says to Ron. Hermione is in the library, studying for exams.   
“Okay, mate.”  
Harry leaves and carries the instrument carefully through the winding hallways. Draco is not in sight.   
He passes a few fourth years.   
When he gets down to the lake, he picks it up and starts to play.   
Soon after, he can hear footsteps coming toward him. Draco has settled behind the tree he is leaning against.   
Harry has begun to sing. About how he is in love with Draco, even though he doesn’t mention the blonde’s name. Suddenly he stops.  
“I know you’re there.”  
“I am not.”  
“Come here.”  
Draco gets up reluctantly. Harry lays his guitar on the grass next to him.   
“Sit down.” Draco is standing in front of Harry. The brunette smirks.  
Draco sits. Harry reaches for his hand, and Draco lets him take it.  
“So, you like my music?” Harry says, slightly breathlessly.   
Draco nods.  
The blond hair is slightly mussed up and Draco looks bad, with dark shadows under his eyes.  
Harry reaches out and brushes a strand of hair out of his face.   
Draco startles at the touch.  
“I know you’ve been listening,” Harry says.   
“Then why didn’t you make me leave?”   
“Because I like you. A lot.” Draco smiles widely, his first in a while.   
He leans forward.   
“I like you a lot too.”   
Harry leans forward.  
His mouth is an inch away from Draco’s.  
“Really?” he breathes, and Draco feels it on his face.  
“Really,” he replies.  
Draco leans in that extra inch and kisses Harry.   
The brunette kisses him back fiercely and pushes Draco backwards onto the grass. Draco smiles against his lips and runs his hands through Harry’s wild hair.   
The guitar lies on the grass, momentarily forgotten.   
Draco moans and Harry smiles. 

//

Draco lies in Harry’s arms, the brunette sifting through his hair.   
He sighs in content.  
“I’ve wanted this for so long.”   
“Me too,” Harry murmurs.   
He kisses Draco’s head. Draco smiles.  
“Will you play me some guitar?”  
“Sure.”  
Harry untangles himself and reaches for the guitar.  
“I started playing after Sirius died,” he says to Draco.   
“It helps me keep my mind off of his death.”  
Draco smiles and says  
“I’m glad.”   
Harry starts to strum and sing.   
“If all our life was but a dream,  
Fantastic posing greed   
Then we could feed our jewelry to the sea,  
For diamonds do appear to be  
Just like broken glass to me.”

Draco loses himself in the music. 

“And then she said she can't believe  
Genius only comes along  
In storms of fabled foreign tongues  
Tripping eyes, and flooded lungs  
Northern downpour sends its love  
Hey moon, please forget to fall down  
Hey moon, don't you go down  
Sugarcane in the easy mornin'  
Weather-vanes my one and lonely,”  
Harry stops singing and puts his guitar down.  
Draco opens one eye.   
Harry moves over and kisses Draco. The blonde kisses him back fiercely.   
When they pull away, Draco rasps,  
“I really like you.”  
“I really like you too.”  
Draco rests his head on Harry’s chest. Harry wraps his arms around him and pushes his face into Draco’s hair. Draco sighs happily.  
“Your hair is soft,” Harry murmurs. Draco shifts slightly in his lap.   
Harry’s breath warms up his head.   
Draco tangles their legs together and starts to doze off. Harry falls asleep too.

**Author's Note:**

> The song is northern downpour by Panic! at the Disco


End file.
